


Falling For The First Time

by JaxInTheBox



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Fiction, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxInTheBox/pseuds/JaxInTheBox
Summary: Gab and Angel attend high school together with various friends. Drake, Drew, Jessica, and plenty of others. Gabriela out of the blue decides to give Angel's physically abusive ex what she thinks he deserves. This causes Angel to question why she stays with him, and if she has feelings for Gabriela.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Falling For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you have triggers to relationship abuse and self harm, be warned. I am going to be working on this story over time as well.

Nothing but silence. I hate when it's quiet. Especially when I'm in the midst of it. The reason of it. The cause of it. Scoffing, I turn away from the crowd surrounding and closing up on me. I couldn't see why it was such a big deal. He got what was coming to him. I chuckled a bit, hearing my sneakers slam against the pavement as I ran where ever I could to lay low. 

...  
"Yeah, he got beat up real bad by someone. A tall brunette. Heard she has a six pack and straight A's. I'd believe it. She dominates everyone in PE. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. Is a teacher's pet too, I reckon. " 

"Do you know her name? Did you see what she looks like? " I tugged at my grey sweater sleeves nervously as I paced around my kitchen. I leaned on the cool marble counter, waiting for a reply. "Is Drake OK? " I suddenly demanded, feeling my body start to shake violently, tears starting to form in my eyes. 

"I'm not quite sure. Stop worrying Angel, he was a piece of shit to ya anyhow." The country accent of my best friend Jessica never failed to make me smile and cheer up. I wiped a tear away. 

"You're right, you're right. " I sniffled, smiling to myself. 

"So, are you gonna break up with him? Finally, I suppose. " 

"Well, I guess. " I twirled a piece of my blonde hair - one of my many stress habits- as I opened my front door to leave, grabbing keys off my coffee table. 

"You guess? Darlin, he best believe you're breaking up with him today. " 

"I'm going to the park now. " I said, locking the white door behind me. I unlocked my black truck and hopped in, turning the keys in the ignition and instantly backing up.

"Jess, I promise I'll break up with him. Now get back to getting care of horses on the ranch. " I laughed a bit at my stupid joke. 

"Haha very funny! " Jessica sneered sarcastically. 

"Goodbye, Jess. " I replied simply, hanging up.  
...  
Had to keep running. I never get winded up like other kids do in P. E. Just a gift I have, I suppose. A real unusual one. But where was I gonna even go? I started to slow as I thought about where the hell am I gonna go. 

Joe's? No, me and him had a fight. Matt's? No, he's at work for a while.  
Amanda? No, she's busy like always. Then, a name came to mind. Angel. She's always home, and super sweet. She'll understand if I tell her my side of the story. He put his hands on me and her in past times so I taught him a lesson.

I hope they break up. I think I would be a lot better for her... As a friend of course. More time to spend as friends.

She's straight. I sighed, remembering I had a boyfriend. Oh what a burden if you're in the closet like me, as well as having conservative guardians.  
...

I was being an idiot. I had my mind drift off again and almost ran into busy traffic. I luckily stopped myself a few inches before my critical demise.

"Whoa. " I muttered, clutching a hand to my chest. 

"Not so fast Gab. Calm down. " I told myself, hearing my heart thundered in my ears as I felt my body start to sway, my vision starting to fade in and out of focus, and suddenly, all black. 

...

Paramedics had come got Drake, Jess updated me in a text. 

"K thanks for the update. " 

I sighed. Now I had to drive to the hospital. In front of his guardians I 'd have to break up with him. Maybe I could push it off...  
I groaned, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Could Gab really have beaten him to a bloody mess?  
Well, she was and still is a prized athlete to our school.

And I'm in her gym...she may not have a six pack but she definitely is in shape.  
Considering what he had done to me in previous weeks, she was doing me a favor. He had been abusive to me for about a year.  
Got what's coming to him. I smiled a bit. It was something Gab would totally say. 

I had acted like I didn't know who Gab was to Jess simply because she didn't need to know that much about me.  
I recently have been spending tons of time with Gab, and I think Jess is a bit jealous, and doesn't like how Gabriela acts.  
She's funny and usually pretty mature. Well built too- being tall and all, shes like a giant to me and can pick me up no problem.  
We've become very close during the past few months, and I've never felt this happy before.  
While Jess is fun, Gab has this energy-rebellious side to her which always brings me back to her over Jess. 

I probably would even go as far to say I'd date her. 

A girl having abs? Now that's hot. 

...

I opened my eyes in a startled manner, and they focused, revealing I was in a purple decorated bedroom. I sat up, groaning. My head throbbed, and my body was sore. The bedroom's bathroom light was on, and the door was open enough to see the sink.

"Ah, you're up!" A voice exclaimed, and a black haired girl poked her head out and started to walk towards me. 

Wearing pajamas, it seemed. 

"Amanda? What happened to me? "I attempted to stand up, but felt dizzy and I sat back down. 

"My head... " I barely finished my statement before intense cramps cut through my stomach.

Instantly I began to sweat, and without any doubt, I lifted my shirt above my head and yanked down my shorts, clutching my stomach as I fell to my knees. 

"Ah shit. It's a full moon, isn't it? "

Amanda muttered something about her being stupid, and she locked her bedroom door, and opened the window near her bed. 

"What gave it away? " I growled, hearing my voice become more raspy and deeper. 

Amanda sarcastically chuckled, "do you want me to leave? " 

"Nothing you haven't seen before. I'll behave. " I promised, clenching my teeth as my spine was the first to start undergoing its transformation. Bones snapping and shifting, it felt now like a daily routine and somewhat satisfying.

"Always making it a show. " Amanda stated, sitting on her bed as she watched. 

"Of course. For my biggest fan. " I growl chuckled, before groaning as my ribs snapped, and I raised my upper body to cry out. I laughed as my arms snapped, reshaping and the tendons growing into massive muscles. "Even stronger now. " I almost laughed at the thought. 

Fangs protruded from my gums, and I started to moan as my chest pains grew worse, my rib cage shifting and my chest pulsating. My heart thudded in my ears as I heard my gasping for breath and rapid heartbeats.  
Still moaning, I grew hotter as my skin prickled, dark fur sprouting all over my body, from head to toe. Standing up I retaliated, being forced to my knees as my legs shifted, my ankles cracking and stretching into massive haunches. A well built body was an upside to being a beast.  
The transformation wasn't over. My skull pushed forward, and I silently screamed as it became a snout. My ears were pointed and atop my head, and my hands and feet were padded, clawed and monster like. 

Chest moving rapidly up and down, my transformation was over. I stretched a bit, cracking a few bones as the others settled, and laid on the floor exhausted. 

"I need to keep better track of full moons. ' I stated, gazing up at Amanda. 

"Don't want to eat Angel or worse, even me someday. " Amanda joked, but that made me think and I started to tear up a bit. 

"Yeah. " I tearfully replied, eyes burning as tears streamed down my face and snout. 

"That was a joke Gab. " Amanda said sternly, scratching behind my ears. My tongue hung out of my mouth as I panted. 

"I know. " I growled lowly.


End file.
